PunkPrincess Records Series
by Marie Hughes
Summary: PunkPrincess Records Series: COMING SOON!


**PunkPrincess Records Series**

 **BY: Marie Hughes**

 **JUDE'S POV**

It's been four months. Four long months since I broke off my engagement to Tom "Tommy Quincy" DuTois; the man I have loved since I was 15 years old. At the time I felt like I had to move to London alone so that I could discover myself but really all I discovered was that I couldn't live my life without him. I've cried myself to sleep almost every night because I know that I probably ruined every chance I had to be with him ever again. Finally after having enough I did the only thing I could think of. The only thing that would make my heart feel complete again, booking the first flight home and back to the one I love.

When the plane landed I didn't even stop at the house to drop my things off. I had already spent too many months away from the man I love and I wasn't going to waste one more second away from him. After I arrived at G-Major; I paid the taxi driver and made my way into the studio. The first person I ran into was my sister Sadie who knew I was coming home smiled at me and nodded towards Studio A. Silently making my way in; I smiled and waved at Spiedermen who was in the sound booth. As the music fades out, I decide that it's time to announce my presents to Tommy.

 _ **If we walk away now**_

 _ **There's no turning around**_

 _ **Gotta say what I mean**_

 _ **While you're here with me**_

 _ **I'm not sure I'll find words**_

 _ **To cover the hurt**_

 _ **That I see in your eyes**_

 _ **But I got to try**_

I watch as Tommy slowly turns around in the chair; shock written all over his face.

 ** _I know rocks turn to sand_**

 ** _And hearts can change hands_**

 ** _And you're not to blame_**

 ** _When the sky fills with rain_**

 ** _But if we stay or walk away_**

 ** _There's one thing that's true_**

 ** _I still love you_**

 ** _I still love you_**

 ** _Can you search down inside_**

 ** _Let go of your pride?_**

 ** _If I forget trying to win_**

 ** _And just let you in_**

 ** _I didn't travel this far_**

 ** _To watch it all fall apart_**

 ** _So give me your hand_**

 ** _And take a chance_**

I could feel the tears running down my face as I continued singing the song I had written for Tommy a year ago when he was leaving to take care of him mom. I wrote it to show that no matter what I would always love him.

 ** _I know rocks turn to sand_**

 ** _And hearts can change hands_**

 ** _And you're not to blame_**

 ** _When the sky fills with rain_**

 ** _But if we stay or walk away_**

 ** _There's one thing that's true_**

 ** _I still love you_**

 ** _Riding with me as close as before_**

 ** _Whatever happens, I won't ask for more_**

 ** _Here in my heart from now 'til the end_**

 ** _Flame out or fly, we have to try again_**

 ** _I still_**

 ** _I know rocks turn to sand_**

 ** _And hearts can change hands_**

 ** _And you're not to blame_**

 ** _When the sky fills with rain_**

 ** _But if we stay or walk away_**

 ** _There's one thing that's true_**

 ** _I still love you_**

 ** _Yeah, I still love you_**

By the end of the song I could tell that everyone was there in the studio but I didn't pay attention to anyone else because Tommy was all I was worried about.

 ** _If we stay or walk away_**

 ** _There's one thing that's true_**

 ** _I still love you_**

 ** _I still love you…_**

As the last words leave my mouth all I remember was being pulled into Tommy's arms and having the most amazing kiss of my life. I knew without him saying a word that he had forgiven me.

"I still love you too," he said before pulling me into another kiss.

Shortly after, Tom left G-Major and I gave up my record deal in London. We decided to move to the states where we opened our own record label; PunkPrincess Records in NYC. Tom and I married a few years later in a small ceremony with a few close friends and family. After only a few weeks of being married we discovered that we were expecting our first child; Evangeline. We went on to having four more wonderful child; Charlotte, Bennett, Nova and Jax. You've heard our story, now it's time to hear theirs.

* * *

 **THIS IS JUST THE INTRODUCTION OF THE PUNKPRINCESS RECORDS SERIES. FIVE STORIES (EVANGELINE (LOVE ALONE), CHARLOTTE (BIRD IN ANOTHER TREE), BENNETT (MISS NOTHING), NOVA (NEVER LIKE THIS) AND JAX (ME & YOU). THEY ARE ALL INSPIRED BY SONGS THAT I DO NOT OWN, I JUST LOVED THE SONGS. HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOY THE SERIES. **

**BOOK 1 COMING 2015.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT SO I KNOW PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING THE STORY! LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE SERIES AND HOW I CAN IMPROVE IT! CHARACTER INFO ON WEBSITE (LINK ON PROFILE!) :)**

 **~MARIE HUGHES**


End file.
